Golduck
Golduck (ゴルダック, Gorudakku) is a Water-type Duck Pokémon that is the evolved form of a Psyduck at level 33. Apperance :Voice actor: Rikako Aikawa (both English and Japanese) Golduck have webbed hands and feet, ending in broad flippers, which they use to swim in rivers and lakes, much in the way as a duck would move. Their blue bodies are especially adapted to have a great hydrodynamic shape, and they have long tails with which they use to steer. Golduck are sometimes mistaken for the Japanese monster and physical inspiration for Golduck, the Kappa due to their bluish color, general body shape, and webbed hands and feet. Golduck also have red irises, a small, red jewel on their foreheads, and four spikes on their head. Although Golduck have no wings, only webbed hands and feet, it is still deemed a duck instead of a platypus. Its height is 5'07" and weight is 168.9 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Golduck are fast swimmers, out-swimming even the most athletic of humans because of their frog-like webbed hands and feet. The gem on their foreheads glows when they use their psychic powers, and occasionally when they swim at full speed, suggesting that they sometimes use those powers to swim. As shown in the Sonic Pokémon Adventures manga, after evolving from Psyduck, Golduck have greater control of their powers. They have the ability to read minds or even give knowledge to their Trainers and fellow Pokémon through telepathy. Behavior It has been noted that Golduck will often join swimmers when training. They are sometimes found rescuing people lost at sea from danger, their heads shimmering from the telekinetic powers that allow them do so. The headaches that ridiculed its pre-evolution form, Psyduck, don’t trouble Golduck, allowing them to have full use of their formidable mental powers. Habitat Golduck live in freshwater lakes and in rivers, though they can also be seen occasionally in coastal waters. They can be found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Diet Major appearances Golduck's first major role was in Love, Totodile Style, a Golduck was the boyfriend of an Azumarill that Ash's Totodile fell in love with. Trinity used a Golduck in her battle against Misty in the Whirl Cup in The Perfect Match. A Golduck was owned by a Trainer named Katie in Shocks and Bonds. It defeated Ash's Torkoal after Venomoth disabled Torkoal's Iron Defense attack. In the following episode, Katie's Golduck was defeated by Ash's Corphish, despite being under confusion. In Like It or Lup It!, a wild group of Water Pokémon whose Berries were stolen were led by a Golduck. In Bye Bye Psyduck, Misty thought that her Psyduck had evolved, but it turned out that the Golduck was just some wild Pokémon that happened to act like Brock because of the Golduck's 'showing-off' attitude towards girls. Other Minor appearances Golduck first appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Golduck owned by Fergus was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Golduck clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Four Golduck were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. A Trainer used a Golduck in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. A Golduck was used in the Sumo Conference in Ring Masters. A Golduck was among the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle in Around the Whirlpool. A Golduck was seen in Octillery The Outcast, under the ownership of an unknown Trainer. A Golduck appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Golduck was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Golduck was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes. A Golduck belonging to Noland made a cameo in Numero Uno Articuno. A Golduck appeared in Abandon Ship!. A Golduck appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Golduck also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. Multiple Golduck also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Golduck, Duck Pokémon. The evolved form of Psyduck. It makes its home in lakes, and is very adept at using its webbed hands and feet which allows it to swim faster than a gold medalist, making it the fastest swimming Pokémon of all. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon